


Worried

by afteriwake



Series: Don't Know What You've Got Till... [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Coping, Depressed Aiden Burn, F/M, House Cleaning, Ignored Danny Messer, Male-Female Friendship, POV Danny, POV Danny Messer, Post-Episode: s02e02 Grand Murder at Central Station, Pre-Aiden Burn/Danny Messer, Pre-Episode: s02e03 Zoo York, Pre-Relationship, Worried Danny, Worried Danny Messer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Danny's worried about Aiden after she gets fired, especially when she starts ignoring his calls, so he does what any good friend would do: checks in on her.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Another old series that is kind of more or less complete as is but I could be inspired to write more if I get a hold of season 2 of CSI: NY again. Anyway, this was an answer to a **stagesoflove** prompt for a Danny Messer/Aiden Burn claim ( _Stages Of Change - beginning_ ).

He knocked on her door. It had been almost a week, and every time he'd tried to call, she wouldn't pick up. He knew she had to be there, at least one of the times he called. When you call someone at six in the morning, if they aren’t picking up, you really start to worry. Especially if you called the cell phone they never leave the apartment without.

"Hey, Aiden! Open up!" he said to the door, knocking again, this time a little harder, a little louder. "Open your door or I'm going to kick it in and I _won't_ replace it. And you know I--"

He didn't have to finish the threat because her door opened and she glared at him. "Jesus, Messer, do you have to be so loud?"

"If you'd pick up the phone, maybe I wouldn't have to be yelling at your door." He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"My neighbors are going to think you're a psycho or something," she said, moving aside. He stepped in and looked around. The place was a disaster.

"Yeah, well, I got worried." He turned and looked at her, arms still crossed. "We're still friends. You should at least remember that."

She hung her head slightly, then snapped it up and stared at him. "Yeah, but every time I see you? I'm gonna see what I'm not anymore. A cop. A scientist. A CSI."

He said nothing to that because, honestly, there was nothing left to say. She didn't seem depressed, just pissed. He looked around. "Need a hand cleaning up?"

She stared. "It's your day off. Go...enjoy it." She hadn't shut her front door yet, so he went and shut it for her.

"Nothing I'd rather be doing today than helping you clean up this disaster you call an apartment, Burn."

"Fine, Messer." She finally cracked a grin, albeit a small one. "I got a couple of bags of trash that need to go to the chute with your name on them."

"Oh, joy," Danny deadpanned.

"Hey, I don’t remember _asking_ you to volunteer." She pointed to three trash bags by her kitchen. "Go, now."

Danny picked up the bags and hefted them for a moment, getting a comfortable grip. He headed to the door and looked behind him again, saw Aiden was going back to the mess-making she was doing and left the apartment at least a little surer that she wasn’t going to do something stupid on him.


End file.
